TMNT Late Night Convos
by Melty94
Summary: Oneshot.Mikey is hyper. His brothers are tired. This can only lead to chaos.


"Pst. Donnie."

Donatello groaned and turned over in his bed, trying to block out the sound.

"Donnie? Don-Don?"

Eyes snapping open, Donnie furrowed his eyebrows and stared tiredly at the top of his and Mikey's double-bunk, sighing loudly.

"What Mikey?" He croaked, placing an arm over his eyes.

"You awake?"

"No." Donnie replied with annoyance. Turning on his stomach, he smashed the pillow over his head and snapped,

"Go to bed."

Mikey blinked, and stared at the empty space above him. Biting his lip, he looked around. Dark, dark dark, nothing but dark. Man he was bored. Wide awake actually. Sitting up and stretching, he bent over the side of the bed and stared at his brother, who was now half-asleep. Mikey smiled mischievously. Time to have a little fun. Grinning, Mikey swiftly locked his legs onto the side of the bed and lowered himself to Donnie's face level. Breathing quietly, he whispered,

"Donnie."

Donnie's eyes shot open, his face immediately meeting Mikey's. Upon seeing his brother's face, Donnie let out a little shriek, pushing himself onto the corner of his bed, hands flying in front of him in a protective stance. Mikey grinned sheepishly before swinging himself precipitously to Donatello's bunk. Relaxing, Donnie let his hands fall to his side and rolled his eyes, placing his hands on his knees and exhaling loudly.

"So...you awake now?" The younger questioned, climbing onto the older's bed. Donnie shook his head and moaned, slapping his forehead.

"Mikey...you need to learn the meaning of body language. Sleep is the body's way of telling other people to_ GO AWAY_."

"Well I don't talk with my body, that's weird. I talk with my mouth. I'm NORMAL." Mikey crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at the latter. Just as Donnie was about to give a sarcastic response, a pillow flew halfway across the room and smacked Mikey in the arm. Glancing up, both boys stared in surprise as Raphael stuck his head out of the bed across from them and snarled,

"Yo, if either of you say another word I'm gonna crack your shells in half and serve you with breakfast tomorrow. So **SHUT UP**."

"Its not my fault!" Mikey argued, crossing his arms.

"Oh really?" Donnie scoffed, "then whose fault is it exactly?"

"Yours!"

"You can't blame this on me!"

"DUDE! Everyone knows you shouldn't let me have _chocolate covered coffee beans_ before I go to bed! I'm totally wide-awake! Hyped up! There's no way I could sleep!" Donatello grumbled and raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

"Its your fault for enhancing your own high glucose levels!"

"I'm gonna enhance your PAIN levels if you dorks don't CAN IT!"

"I don't even know what glucose is!"

"Uuggghhh...fantastic. I get to wake up at two-thirty in the morning for this."

"Oh Sweet! Leo's up! Let's have a party!"

Leonardo groaned and clutched his pillow. "No, now that Leo's up, we go straight back to BED. We have training at 6:30 guys." Pulling the blanket around his arms, he closed his eyes and quickly disappeared underneath his covers.

"Agreed."

"You said it."

Donnie and Raph did the same as their older brother, instantly climbing back into bed and pulling the blankets around and over their heads, submitting to exhaustion. Mikey instantly narrowed his eyebrows and puffed out his lip.

"You shell-heads are no fun." He pouted. Flipping onto the top bunk of his and Donnie's double bunk, he placed his arms on his knees and let his head rest between them. Eventually he could hear his brothers' silent breathing as they proceeded to get some sleep. Sighing with disappointment, Mikey eventually laid back down into bed and pulled his teddy bear close to his chest. It only took a few short minutes for the room to get completely still. The only sound that could be heard was Donnie's self assembled alarm clock.

(...)

**_*Tick-Tock Tick Tock.*_**

It had only been about five minutes when Raph snapped his eyes open and groaned, clenching his teeth.

"Great." he suddenly said, shattering the stillness that had enveloped the room. "you made the silence too **_loud_** Mikey. I can't sleep. Happy now?"

"Yeah." Donatello agreed. "I'm totally wide awake."

Leonardo sighed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Since we're obviously not going to get any sleep anytime soon, we might as well **_do_** something."

Mikey's eyes widened as a huge smile crossed his face. Jerking up, his face beamed in triumph. "Awesome!"

An awkward silence followed after that, as the brothers exchanged looks.

"So what do we do?" Donnie questioned, yawning and stretching his arms. "we just sit here for five hours?"

Leonardo shook his head. "I suppose we could just talk, until you know, we got tired again."

"Great solution Leo." Raph replied sarcastically. "Why don't we just stay up all night and have a couple shots while we're at it?"

Donatello frowned at Raph's dictum. "Not funny Raph." He replied, crossing his arms. "We're serious here. If Splinter finds us awake, he's gonna knock us out of our shells into the next century." He stated, pushing himself into an upright position.

"Well what do you wanna do braniac?" Raph retorted. "Lecture us to sleep?"

Donnie glowered and gave his brother a look before pulling out his notebook from the corner of his bed and beginning to sketch aimlessly. Raph shrugged and lay back down, twisting one of his SAI between his fingers, clearly unentertained. Leonardo sighed and sat back against the wall, picking up one of his swords from the side of the bed and playing with the handle. Mikey looked around and eventually started to pick at his Teddy Bear's eye button, which had become worn.

All was quiet once again.

It was only a matter of time before Mikey casually said,

"Dudes, ever thought what if we shaved Splinter? You know, while he was asleep?" Mikey adjusted the eye on his toy, and twisted it, never looking up from his activity. Stopping all at once upon Mikey's remark, all three brothers turned their heads and stared at the youngest of the four, who slowly let his eyes glide and meet the appalled faces of his brothers.

Blinking twice, Mikey raised his hands in defense. "What?! I'm just thinking out of the box here! Aw come on! It's one-thirty in the morning, can't a guy let his ideas flow?!" Jaw completely dropped, Leonardo burst out,

"_SHAVING SPLINTER_ was your idea of getting back to _SLEEP_!?"

"Are you _DAFT _dummy!?" Donatello cried out in a whisper.

Both Donnie and Leonardo turned to Raph to hear his sarcastic commentary, but heard nothing. Raph just stared at Mikey, before letting out a snort.

"Actually..." he started, a crack starting up in his voice, "That's kinda hilarious."

Leonardo gaped at Raph, clutching his fists. "Are you crazy Raph!? That's disrespectful, rude, a HORRIBLE idea!"

"Woah woah!" Mikey raised his hands high and knelt over the side of the bed. "I was just kiddin Leo!'

"Well it wasn't funny!" Leonardo hissed, pointing the handle of his sword at his energetic brother and lifting himself out of his bed. "Do you wanna get caught? We should be asleep right now!" Turning towards Donnie for support, he crossed his arms. "Right Don?" He asked. All eyes immediately fell upon Donnie. Donnie sat there for a moment and hesitated, looking at Raph and Mikey's humorous faces, and Leo's firm serious one. Twiddling his fingers nervously, Donnie lips slowly formed into a wide gap-toothed smile.

"Weeeelll...A-actually, I-imagine Splinter without his go-tee." He giggled, covering his mouth. Raphael and Mikey grinned and burst into hysterical fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I'm sorry Leo," Donnie apologized through choked laughs. Crossing his arms, Leo shook his head.

"Oh, really mature guys." The three teenage boys collapsed onto their beds and were now snickering without end. "W-what if-the WHISKERS." Raph choked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Excuse me Master Splinter, I believe you have some _SPLIT-HAIRS_!" Mikey continued, doubling over in laughter and doing his best Japanese voice.

"AH HAHAHA!" Donnie grabbed his pillow and stuffed his mouth with it trying to block out the noise he was making, but found himself gasping for air at Mikey's imitations.

Leo just continued to glare at his brothers resentfully as Mikey jumped out of bed and started mimicking their Sensi's resplendent walk in paced breaths. "Doooaayyy I am a rat without hair. A_whiskerless_ creature. I am…

RAT-KED." As Mikey continued to prance like a dope around Leo, Leo couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Mikey, that isn't fun-"

"I am shaved to the skin."

"D-D-d-onnie c-come o-o-on." Leo tired to argue, but he could feel himself giving in.

"Bare to the bone!"

"Raph! Cut-t i-it out!" Leonardo snorted, trying to keep a straight and serious face, but to no avail.

"Oh please Master Splinter, not in front of the ladies!" Mikey moaned, reaching for Donnie's staff and pretending to kiss it, dragging his feet across the floor and falling upon his knees.

"OOOOOOHHH MYYYYY…" Raph and Donnie gasped, placing their arms in top of their heads melodramatically. Okay that was it.

"Master Splinter has been **_RATTED_** out!" Leo suddenly cried out, waving his arms up in the air in a staged pose as he placed one leg up on the bed. A pause. Leo looked around and stared at his brothers, who gave him all confused looks.

"Aw come on, nothing?" Leo asked, his laugh slowly coming to a cease.

"RATTED OUT?" Donnie repeated.

"Where'd you get that one? The lame joke store?" Raph added, eyebrows raised. Leo rolled his eyes with irritation.

"I'd like to see you come up with a better one!" He murmured.

"Did you not hear my amaz-"

"So, this is the reason my sons are so exhausted during training." A firm yet soft voice interrupted them. All boys froze at once at the sound of Master Splinter's voice. A few short gasps escaped them before pulling up their eyes to meet his intense brown ones. Splinter swiftly swung open the door to the boys' room all the way and walked in. His steps echoed against the sewer walls until he came to a stop in the middle of the room. He turned to face his sons and cleared his throat while placing both hands gently on the top of his staff.

"Hello boys." He said firmly. Both Leo and Raph immediately jerked up straight, horrified and embarrassed looks on their faces. Mikey practically flung Donnie's staff behind his back, and Donnie smiling expression instantly formed into a horrified one. Cringing stiffly, Donnie played with his feet, shifting up and down with his heels before he spoke up.

"Sensi!" He cried. What are you doing up so late?" He asked apprehensively, placing his hands behind his back. Splinter narrowed his eyebrows before saying,

" And might I ask you the same thing?"

Almost immediately, all fingers went to Mikey. Mikey gulped nervously as he walked up to Splinter and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Uh, surprise?" he uttered, a half smile crossing his lips. Splinter raised his eyebrows, that comment did not impress him in the least. Mikey turned his head away shamefully.

Splinter nodded his head at his son as if he immediately understood. "Coffee beans?" He questioned, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yup." The threesome replied all at once.

"Of the chocolate variety." Donnie added.

"Mmm..I see." Splinter closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment. "I must tell Miss O-Neil to stop purchasing those."

The boys nodded their heads quickly, as Leonardo took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uhh…Sensi? How much of that did you hear exactly?" Leonardo suddenly asked bashfully, his face starting to turn a little dark with embarrassment at the thought of their conversation earlier.

Splinter chuckled, before picking up his staff and tapping it against his head.

"Trust me my son, you do not want to know."

"Oh boy." Raph uttered, rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

"Oh boy is right Raphael."

"Are we in trouble?" Mikey asked wryly.

"Excellent question."

"Are we grounded?" Don chimed in uneasily.

"Another excellent question."

The four boys stood awkwardly in front of their Sensi, not sure what exactly to say or to do. Splinter examined them carefully before sighing and shaking his head.

"We will proceed with training as planned. But we will train with wall training, and then proceed with _Abunai Fukiya_ first thing tomorrow morning." He said firmly. At the sound of those words, all boys groaned loudly.

"But since it is nearly almost four," Splinter continued, rubbing his chin, he eyed his sons carefully. "and considering you have training in two hours, we will move it to seven-thirty. So I suggest you get to sleep." Sighing loudly, all boys nodded instantly in agreement, quickly making their way to their beds as fast as they possibly could, shoving and pushing over one another. As Splinter turned to exit the room, he added,

"And Leonardo**...ratted out**? You could do so much better."

Leonardo's face instantly went three shades darker as Mikey and the others tried so hard not to burst into a hysterical fit of giggles as they climbed onto their rightful bunks. Clenching his teeth, Leo shook his head and pointed a menacing finger at Mikey as Splinter exited the room.

"If it wasn't so late, you'd be dead right now." he snarled in a hushed whisper. Mikey shrugged and lept to the top of his bunk, crossing his arms behind his back.

"Oh well." He smiled, grasping his teddy once more and snuggling in close with his covers.

"Well, this night couldn't have been anymore eventful." Donnie muttered as he let out a sleepy yawn. Re-adjusting his alarm clock, he crawled into bed as his siblings did the same.

"Yeah...but dudes, you have to at least admit it was AWESOME!" Mikey giggled, reaching his hands up to the ceiling and pulling them back down into his chest with excitement. Raph growled and punched the bunk above him, making Leo jump below him. "No, it wasn't! Thanks to YOU we have to deal with that stupid dart **AND** wall exercise tomorrow!" Groaning, Leonardo pulled his pillow over his head. Donnie placed his staff down and held out his arms.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." He stated, staring at the wall thoughtfully.

"Aw come on guys! Don't be so down, that was the most Shikin harimitsatu Daikomayoyo moment I've ever seen!" Mikey chimed in.

"It's_ shikin harimitsu daikomyo_," Leonardo corrected with annoyance, "and **_NO_** it wasn't. Because of you Splinter called me out on something that I didn't even start!" he said irritatedly, crossing his arms.

"Argh...Let it go, Captain boy." Raph muttered sardonically from above him. It got a little quiet after that, as they all tried to relax and unwind. Just as they were on the verge of sleep, Mikey suddenly snickered before he whispered,

"Hey guys."

"Yes Mikey?" they all replied in unison.

"**_SPLIT-HAIRS_**."

Snorts and giggles flew all over the place as Splinter's voice rang down the hall,

"_Abunai Fukiya!"_

_"_MIKEY!"


End file.
